


A Song Upon the Ocean

by brodiew



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The High Republic: Light of the Jedi - Charles Soule
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodiew/pseuds/brodiew
Summary: Avar Kriss reflects on Elzar Mann and how impossible he can be at times.
Relationships: Avar Kriss/Elzar Mann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first High Republic fic. i greatly enjoyed the Avar/Elzar dynamic in the book. Though the amount of material is low, I think these two were very interesting indeed. I hope you enjoy this short introspection piece from Avar's pov. 
> 
> If you enjoy it, please don't hesitate to drop a comment or a kudo. 
> 
> I'm also open to prompts for these two. This will be a drabble and ficlet thread.

Impossible

Jedi Master Avar Kriss never tired of telling Knight Elzar Mann that his specific desired applications of the Force were impossible. He saw the Force as a vast ocean, deep and wide, teeming with undiscovered applications. When he sought the Force, he dove into the corners unexplored, the cracks and crevices, the opaque and seemingly unreachable depths. It was all with in the light, of course, but he was driven by an undeniable curiosity. Part of her impossible declaration, in any given instance, was to see his reaction. He was a handsome man, some said he looked like a holo star, somewhere between chiseled from marble and born of bygone gods mating with mere mortals. His dismissive smirk when ever she challenged him gave her a warmth that she could not attain from communing with the Force. Another part of the impossible was that she believed it. Elzar pushed the boundaries of what was understood. He reached for what was just beyond his grasp. He challenged what was established. This unwillingness to conform, if that was the right word, was part of the reason he had not attained the rank of Jedi Master. It was both frustrating and captivating. The final part was to see if it could, indeed, be done. As many times as she shook her head and told him his efforts would be fruitless, he had done the impossible. Many of those times drawing her into the effort with a request for her help. Help me. It was neither a demand nor a plead. It was an offer to join him, in the Force, to be part of something special. Not just to be part of it, to contribute. She could not deny him. It never occurred to her. She would goad him. She would tease him. She would never deny him her help. She had known Elzar since they were crechelings and their connection as friends and partners was unfathomable. Being with him, in those moments, closer to him than at any other time, she felt that their souls touched, if only for a moment. In those moments, those aching moments, Avar knew that there was something else she could not deny. She loved this man. She was not in love, like some core world debutante. She loved Elzar Mann. Though no one else may suspect it, she was pretty sure it was no secret to the man himself. However, things being what they were, whether he reciprocated, or not, had never come to the surface. He had not dissuaded or encouraged her. She had not pressed him nor had she tried to dispel her love. It had been this way for a very long time. And, for Avar Kriss, that was just fine.


	2. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avar returns to Elzar after feeling the effects of his devastating vision at the end of Light of the Jedi.

Silver lining

Avar Kriss did not linger long on her disappointment that Ezlar did not want to dance. She had danced with him before and he knew how to trip the night fantastic. He preferred more classical dancing, not going for the frenzied frolicking that others might. She respected that even if the liked top folic a bit. This might her last opportunity to throw such caution to wind. She was to be in charge of the Jedi temple of on Starlight Beacon and as such, had to maintain certain level of decorum. As she entered the main hall, she scanned the room for Stellan Gios, another Jedi Master and longtime friend. Like Elzar, she had known him since she was a child at the temple of Coruscant. Unable to find him, she made her way to Master Estala Maru.

As she crossed the room, Avar was hit by a sudden disturbance in the Force. The song was troubled; anguish, desperation, and fear rippled into her. Stopping mid-stride, she almost stumble to the floor. Reaching out with the Force, she immediately knew that it was Elzar. he connection to him was deep and it helped that he was close at hand. She had just left him to seek the Force about his return to Coruscant He seemed fine, if a little melancholy. Not worrying about her near fall and whether it was seen, she did an about face and returned to the room where she had left him. What could have happened? These emotions were not ones she would ever associate with Elzr, much less any Jedi Knight or Master.

She found him leaning against the bulkhead, not far from the observation port where she had last seen him. He was doubled over, hands on his knees, breathing shallowly.

"Elzar!" she exclaimed, rushing to his side. "What happened? Are you alright?

Elzar straightened up to regard her. She noticed sweat on his brow and neck and a hard, but wary look in his eyes. Without regard to the code, she cupped his face in her hands. She wiped sweat from his eye brows and cheeks. It was not perfunctory, but more like caressing or stroking the face of a lover who was distressed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, again, looking into his distant eyes.

"I'm okay," he breathed, letting a long sigh. "I'm not hurt."

Her hands left his face as she straightened, but rested on his shoulders, retaining the questionable familiarity. He did not shrug her off.

"Whatever is was must have been serious," she said, softly. "It almost knocked me over. You can be sure that others felt it, too."

"I'm touched that you are so worried about me, Avar," Elzar said with a wicked smile.

"And why wouldn't I," she said, rising to his bait, but cutting it off quickly. "You are my best friend. Now, stop trying to change the subject and tell me what happened."

"I had a vision," he said, flatly. "A nasty one. It looked really bad for us. The strange thing about it, was that it didn't seem open to change. To misquote Master Yoda, the future is not in motion. It seems fixed and we will need to be prepared."

"That sounds ominous," she replied, evenly. "Bad for the Jedi? The Republic?"

"Bad for everyone," Elzar declared. "I'll need to meet with Master Yoda and the Council as soon as possible...But before I address that, I just have to address this.

Reaching up with both hands, he straightened her jeweled headband, resettling it in the center of her forehead from where it had been jostled in her rush to his aid. When he let go their eyes met and the knuckles of his right grazed her cheek softly. His thumb traced her jawline rode the contour down the side of her neck.

Avar opened her mouth, sucking in a breath as her temperature rose. Closing the distance between them, his lips met hers in a chaste, but none the less volcanic kiss. He broke it quickly when heard footsteps in the hall.

"That is the goodbye I wanted to give you," he said, his hands caressing hers at their sides. "A gesture to tell you how much I will miss being with you day to day. Do you think I made my point?"

She wanted more than anything to rest her head on his chest, to return his kiss, to feel his arms around her. She sensed he want it as well. But the footfalls and voices were at the door and the moment was lost.

"You most certainly did," she said, arching an eyebrow and turning to see Bell Zatifar, Estala Maru,  
Vernestra Roh, Stella Gios, and Skeer, all looking concerned.


	3. Make It Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief interlude after Avar and Elzar make rain on Hetzal's Rooted Moon.

Make it Rain

Elzar Mann relished the rain. From a cross-legged, seated position, he lifted his head to heavens and lets the drops beat against his face. It was cool and refreshing. He dove into the ocean of the Force, thankful for its providence. The rain had helped to cool Kevan Tarr's array of tens of thousands of navidroids necessary to predict where and when any pending Emergence of the wreckage of The Third Horizon would occur. A significant portion of the array had been destroyed due to computational pressure. The droids simply overheated and exploded.

Elzar had an idea. A long shot as many of his ideas were. Avar, as she was like to do, thought it was impossible. As he entered the Deep and she listened to the Song, they were able to use the Force to manipulate the air and its moisture to form clouds and thus to make it rain.

Slowly opening his eyes, Elzar glanced at his partner. Her eyes were still closed and from the serenity of her features, he assumed she was still listening to the Song and offering her own thanks. The precipitation began to mat her bright as a sun blond hair, turning it into duller, but none the less beautiful, gold. He watched as water dripped from loose strands of her hair onto her tunic and joined the others in soaking her through. Droplets of water peppered her forehead, coalescing and streaking down the ridge of her nose and over the contour of her cheek. She was radiant.

“What are you staring at?” she asked, eyes still closed, entertaining the song and her partner.

“I was just considering that?” he replied, evenly.

“Were you, now?” she said, opening her lovely brown eyes and turning them on him.

“If I am to remain positive, dispelling all thoughts of taunting your unbelief by mercilessly telling you I told you so, I would have to say I am staring at a very wet, very beautiful woman who is undeniable evidence of a miracle of the Force.”

She smiled at him and gave a small huff of approval to his words. “My, but that was a mouthful. However, you should refrain from editorial comments on my facial features if don't want to encourage me.”

He returned her smile, edged with mischief. “And why wouldn't I want to encourage my partner.”

She blinked, slowly deciding to end the line of teasing. “It is a miracle, Elzar. You made it rain.”

He looked at her, sending his full acceptance of her in the Force. He wanted her to see him see her, fully. “You know better than that, Avar. We made it rain in the Will of the Force.

He stood, offering his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. “I think we should see what Kevan has discovered.”

“There must be good news,” she said. “I can see his excitement and feel his relief from here.”


End file.
